


Is It Toxic Love?

by Lara02



Category: EXO, EXO (Band), K-pop, Kpop - Fandom, Music - Fandom, bts, taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara02/pseuds/Lara02
Summary: If high school student Jeon Jungkook would describe the current situation he was in at the moment, it would be stressed and confused. All because of one guy.With moving to a new town and get accepted to one of the top private high schools in Seoul, Jungkook thought that he finally could study his butt off the last year of high school to get into his dream college. But that doesn't last for long as when he meet the schools bad boy; Kim Taehyung."He is bad news. He's in a gang too. Don't fall for his dirty little tricks and just stay away form him. Don't get involved in any way with him." They all say. But somehow, there is something about him that can't stop Jungkook from thinking about him every day.Taehyng is known for being a cold hearted guy and a fuck boy. But what happens when he somehow becomes friends with the younger new student? Jungkook is the first one ever who dare to be friends or even talk  to Taehyung.______________________________________________WARNING:There will be smutAnd fluff too





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1+ Intro**

**So this will both be an intro and a chapter**  
**Enjoy!:)**  


**Jeon Jungkook:**

17 years old.  
A sweetheart, he's cute no matter what and he's shy.  
He loves music + he can play the piano  
Jimin was the first one to talk to him at his first day of the new school. They are best friends.  
He lives alone is a small house since he moved by himself to Seoul.  
  


**Kim Taehyung:**

18 years old.  
Your average bad boy  
Cocky and cold heated  
A member of the gang- Black dragon  
Taehyung best friend is Min Yoongi  
Only cares about his friends and no one else

**_Black dragons:_**  
Seoul's most known gang  
Every member is in the gang except for Jungkook and Jimin.  
Yoongi and Jin are 20 years old.  
Namjoon and Hoseok are 19 years old.

**-**

** _No ones point of view_ **

Jungkook woke up by the loud and annoying sound of his alarm clock but as it stopped he fell asleep again. It was Monday morning and Jungkook hasn't slept much. He had been nervous the whole weekend to attend his new high school. Even though it was his dream school and he was lucky to get in due to his grades, he just couldn't help it getting nervous all the time.

Jungkook finally decides to get up some time later. Right when he was about to get up, he looked at his phone.

"What? I have only 20 minutes left!" He rushed up to take some clothes from his drawer. Jungkook put om some black jeans and a big red oversized t shirt. He then stared at his own reflection in the mirror while he was fixing his hair.

"Okay. Jungkook. You can do this, don't be so nervous. Study hard this year and then you can go to your dream university and make a good future" he said to himself.

_"Oh and make some friends too. Please don't spend your last year of high school all alone. Have some fun. You have good grades and you are smart, so don't worry about that." _He remembers his parents telling him that when they were talking with him in the phone yesterday.

Jungkook has always been a good student. Since he always only thought about study hard, he didn't even bother to not have any friends or go to social events. But now that he has moved to a new city, he decides that he wants to make a fresh start, a good last year.

Jungkook took his shoes on and got in his car.

Before he even knew it, he arrived at the school's parking lot.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook's first day of his new high school. He have never been so excited for something in his life for something until now. He can't wait to attend the classes, to learn all the new stuff, to really study hard this year and to make new friends too. But when he suddenly meets three guys down the hallway and is asking for help, well.... Let's say that they are not nice in the first place. And let's just say that after this meeting Jungkook really hopes that he would not have to meet them again.

**Jungkook's point of view**

I got out of my car and turned around to look at the bulding. The school was a big, expensive modern building modern with big windows and white walls. The school must have three or four floors. At top of the building there was a huge gold sign which said   
"High School Of Soul"

When I entered the building my eyes couldn't stop glancing around. I was not used to this, at all. My old school was a small brown building with not many windows with small hallways, ugly dark brown lockers and small classroom that even the students had to push their tables together to get space for everyone. But this school was really huge and the hallway was two times bigger and there was big windows and big blue lockers.

I walking down the hallway with some papers in my hand but didn't even know where I was going. I tried to look for the office but when I saw the clock on the wall I realized that everybody had classes now. There was no one I could ask for help. I just stood there in the middle of the hallway and looked around. I walked a little further and turned around the corner and there I saw three boys standing leaning against their lockers and were talking.   
_Thank god_, _Finally I can ask what I should do. They might know where I should go._

When I walked up to them they stopped talking and turned around to face me with glances, like if they were about to kill me at any second. Specially the guy who were standing the middle. He was a little bit taller than me, had ashy brown hair set back with a black bandana, a black leather jacket with a lot of chains on and black skinny jeans. He was really handsome, I don't think I have ever seen a guy like him before. I couldn't help it but just stared at him until I realized what I was doing.

"Uhm hi. My name is Jeon Jungkook and I'm a new student. Do you guys know what I should do or where I'm supposed to go?" I tried to hand my papers to the guy in the middle but the other guy who were standing at his right side took it and said

"First of all, why do you think we will help you? And are you blind or something? All the information you need is writing down here. Read it and find out by yourself"

"Uhm I know but I just thought that you guys might know and could help me. If you could just look at the paper for a sec-"

The boy in the middle where still staring at me until he took the paper out of the other guys hand and ripped it apart right in front of my face.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! We won't help you and don't bother us again"

"I- I'm sorry...."

I wouldn't start any drama so I quickly turned around and walked away as fast as I could.   
_What the hell just happened. I was just asking nicely, they do not need to be so upset. I really hope that I don't have classes with them._

I turned around a corner to run into a guy.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

The guy i walked into were a little shorter than me and had fluffy blonde hair. He asked me while I could just see his worries in his eyes.

"Yeah it was nothing. Uhm... but can I ask you about something?"

"Oh, uhm yes of course" The blonde haired guy said whit a charming smile on his face.

"My name is Jeon Jungkook and I'm a new student here at this school... Uhm I asked some guys down the hallway for where I am supposed to go but they just took my papers and ripped it apart. So now I don't know what I should do..."

I triggered a little confusing laugh and scratched my neck with my hand while I looked down at my shoes.

"Oh so you are Jungkook? Hi my name is Park Jimin. I was told by the teacher that I should look for you and help you to find your classes and show you around. Right now, you have English with me actually and after the break I can show you around?"

"Yes that would be nice. Thank you"

I smiled and we walked down the hallway together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think so far about this story and what I can do better/ what you maybe want to happen in the story. It's my first fanfic so sorry if this chapter sucks.


End file.
